


Always Need You

by Worldlyshuku



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Complete, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Gentle Sex, Heterosexuality, Kink Meme, One Shot, POV Third Person, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, Sleepy Sex, Spooning, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldlyshuku/pseuds/Worldlyshuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor comforts Cullen after a nightmare with some sleepy sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Need You

**Author's Note:**

> DAI LJ Kink Meme fill based on this prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/12606.html?thread=49982526#t49982526
> 
>  
> 
> _Pretty straightforward prompt, just some woke-up-in-the-middle-of-the-night sleep sex. Maybe post nightmare so has elements of h/c. But whateve's good. Just some sweet sleepy sex._
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this earlier this year and thought I'd finally put it up on AO3.

* * *

It was barely a whisper, but the Inquisitor knew that sound. She blinked in the darkness of her chambers, her eyes adjusting to the faint hint of moonlight peering in through her closed windows. She reached out a hand to touch his bare back; his skin already felt clammy. Her lips found his shoulder, planting a quick kiss as she grazed her hand over his arm to the front. She had to prop herself up a little, but she covered his large hand with her own as he shivered and took in a sharp breath through his nose.

“Please, no,” Cullen moaned, his legs shifting under the Inquisitor's blankets.

She kissed his shoulder again, curling her body to press her chest against him. “Shhh...” she blew into his neck, “It's alright, Cullen.” She tightened her arm around him into a hug, repeating her words like a chant. “It's just a bad dream.”

He shuddered in her one-armed hug and quietly cried out, “I – I can't!” His brows furrowed, and his mouth fell open with a shaky breath. Sweat beaded along his flushed skin.

She continued her ministrations, soothing motions up and down his arm with her hand, small kisses along his neck and shoulder. The dreams were coming less frequently, but Cullen still had trouble fighting through them. She learned that shaking him awake had caused him panic; he had lashed out deliriously on both occasions. The Inquisitor tried to let him wake on his own, but she hated watching him thrash about and listening to the pained note in his voice. So, she had started to take the more gentle approach, hoping to keep him calm and remind him that he was in a safe place. It had one minor side effect, but she could handle it when necessary.

“I'm here,” she whispered into the shell of his ear, brushing her fingers over his elbow.

His eyes snapped open wide, and he awoke with a gasp. It took a moment for his labored breaths to mellow out, but he patted her hand now on his chest reassuringly. He turned under her arm, his whole body twisting around to face her. She was still propped up with her opposite elbow and a bend of her hip, so he buried his face in her pillow, cheek and nose flush against her neck. She smoothed her hand through his golden hair, and his breath was warm on her collarbone.

His hand found her hip, and he gathered her to him, bodies flush against each other. He groaned sleepily and pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat. “I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep,” Cullen apologized with a lazy sweep of his fingers up her spine.

She hummed, resting her jaw lightly on his temple. “I'm a light sleeper,” she said in ways of forgiveness. “You all right?” The Inquisitor could feel that minor side effect wedged against her thigh.

“I am now,” he huffed. He traced small circles into her back and fluttered breathy kisses over the curve of her skin between her neck and shoulder. “I'll let you get back to sleep.”

The Inquisitor rubbed her thigh between his muscled legs, eliciting a deep groan from Cullen. She danced her fingers along the stubble on his jaw and smiled. “I'm awake enough if you need me,” she said dreamily.

“Always,” he practically moaned as her hips rolled into him, his erection trapped under his smallclothes and trousers straining to touch her naked flesh, to be buried in her tight heat. He undid her breastband, pushing the fabric aside, and freed her breasts to the cool night air before pulling the Inquisitor back to him and pressing the mounds to his chest.

The Inquisitor eased herself back to the bed, her mouth finding his in a slow and leisurely kiss. If they had been fully awake, their hands would have been everywhere, but for now, they were contented to grasp each other's gently rolling hips. She could feel the dampening of her smallclothes, her sex finding a nice rhythm of friction to combat the awakening ache. Her hand squeezed in between their bodies, her fingers working the laces of his trousers to loosen them just enough to slip her hand past the fabric and give him a light squeeze.

Cullen moaned into her mouth, his fingers digging into her hip. He tried to still his movements while she palmed over him and back up, her thumb wiping away the fluid beading at the tip, but he couldn't help himself to buck into her hands sometimes. The Inquisitor reached far enough in to give his balls a pat while she sucked in his bottom lip between hers.

“Flip over,” Cullen instructed her, his voice hoarse with sleep and arousal. He tossed the loose blankets towards their feet, the chill air welcome on his damp skin. He tugged on his trousers to get them open and down his hips as she turned away from him. It was just enough for him to slide his hardened organ between the curves of her covered buttocks. His lips caressed the back of her neck, and his teeth nibbled idly along her warm skin.

Renewed warmth filled the Inquisitor in anticipation with Cullen's own heated form touching almost every inch of her from behind. She took in a heady breath as his hand grazed over her stomach, over her navel, and slipped into her smalls. She outright moaned when his deft and practiced fingers found the hooded pearl at her nethers; they lightly pinched and rolled the little nub of flesh. The Inquisitor arched at the touch, her round bottom creating a delicious friction for Cullen's erection.

He lazily ground against her bottom, hot breath panting against her neck. He flicked his tongue on her earlobe, gently taking it between his teeth, as he dipped his fingers lower. He eased one finger between her folds, not pushing in, but just feeling around her slick entrance. The Inquisitor jerked against his hand impatiently, and Cullen let his ring finger join the first to spread her lips before his middle finger eased into her. She turned and moaned his name into her pillow, biting down on her bottom lip as his finger curled in and out of her.

The Inquisitor almost growled when his hand disappeared, but it returned at a different angle, lifting her leg up slightly. She could hear and feel him repositioning behind her, shifting his lower body down. Then his fingers were holding her smallclothes to one side of her inner thigh, and the head of his organ was hot at her nethers. She reached down into her smalls to help hold herself open for him, one finger flicked down to feel his organ as it pushed into her. Her body shuddered in relief, and she turned her head back to press an un-aimed kiss to Cullen's brow.

Cullen tilted his head to latch onto her mouth, beginning slow but powerful thrusts into her. The Inquisitor arched back, pumping her legs in time with Cullen's thrusts to match his rhythm. His hips snapped against her fleshy bottom. They were only able to keep this up for a short time. Even with their endurance as fighters, sleep would take its toll on anyone. His hand began to spasm trying to hold up her leg and keep her smalls out of the way, so she lifted her leg to wrap it over and behind Cullen's calf.

Exhaustion was already settling in, and they could only but push against each other, keeping just the right angle to keep him from slipping out. He was hitting all the right spots, and she loved the feel of him stretching her, filling her, but she ached for them to find their blissful release. She had to maneuver to get her other arm in front of her, and down her smalls as well. She switched hands so that the one below was guiding Cullen's organ and the one above teased at the tip of her nethers. She wantonly gasped into her pillow, and Cullen grunted behind her, sweat beading on his skin for a-whole-other reason than nightmares.

His rhythm faltered, but he quickened his pace, chasing the brimming heat in his loins. The Inquisitor clamped around him, walls tight and constricting, and her cry of release sang emphatically in his ears. His hand dug into the flesh of her hip, and he bucked more wildly into her. She spasmed with small aftershocks around him, and he groaned out her name to the spattering of stars behind his eyelids, his own release pumping into her with a few quick thrusts.

They lay panting there on their sides, spent. His organ twitched to still be inside of the Inquisitor, and Cullen eased himself out, his member already beginning to soften. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her shoulder and closed his eyes with a breathy sigh. He didn't want to speak, and he really didn't need to, but he wrapped his free arm around her middle, aligning himself with her. Cullen drifted into sleep within minutes, sated and nightmare-free for the moment.

The Inquisitor gave Cullen's hand on her stomach a pat as she glanced down at the blankets bunched up at their feet. Her thighs were sticky from their joining and her smallclothes a rumpled mess, but she let sleep find her anyway. Together, they may have slept in a few hours longer that morning.

* * *

 

 


End file.
